


Pentagrams

by HorseCrazyWriter76



Series: NaNoWriMo November 2019 [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: /, Accidental summoning, Demon!Logan, Demons, Gen, High School AU, Trans!Logan, group project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 11:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21391639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorseCrazyWriter76/pseuds/HorseCrazyWriter76
Summary: A pentagram made of rulers.Prompt: https://your-writing-prompts.tumblr.com/post/186410625319/picture-prompt-1The first and second "chapters" are completely different stories based around the same prompt. The slash line indicates the break in tags for the stories.
Series: NaNoWriMo November 2019 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541089
Kudos: 47





	1. Group Project

Logan was very done. His day had started out fairly normal. He had gotten up, put on his clothes, took his dog out for a brief walk, had breakfast, and walked the short distance to his school. Then during 1st period his period had started despite him having thought it stopped, as he had started taking testosterone in September and it was now November. Even now he could imagine the slow red stain growing through his boxers. Thankfully his periods were usually light and he was wearing black pants, so there was a very small chance of it being visible.

He had continued through his day as normal, starting off in Algebra 2, where they were learning about systems of equations with 3 variables, moving on to Biology, where they were focusing on cell transport, then gym, where they were finishing with volleyball, and finally Geography, where he was now, looking down at the names of the people he was to work with on a group project over an afghan refugee’s story. He had already glanced through the project requirements, which seemed simple enough. He should be able to finish it in one homework session and a FIT period, then meet up with his groupmates, have them check it over, and assign parts for the presentation. It was a fairly typical situation for a group project. Surprisingly, Roman, the art kid and one third of the group, had invited him and Deceit, the delinquent kid and the other third of the group, to his house to work on the group project. That was atypical, but he had agreed and texted his parents that he would be staying late.

Yet here he was, staring down at a pentagram made out of rulers that Roman had put a half-complete circle of glitter around. Dee stood behind him with a bottle of glitter.

“Look! It’s your summoning circle.”

Logan looked up at him, blinked, and looked down at the pentagram, “Why is there glitter?”

“It’s pretty,” Dee replied with a shrug. Logan set his backpack down and sat down in front of the circle, pulling out his computer and the slip of paper with the requirements and story on it. He started working silently, summarizing the story, pulling out quotes, and adding details to separate slides.

“Roman, could you draw a picture of the boy?” Logan asked without looking up.

“Of course I can!”

“Will you?”

“I just said I would.”

“Technically you only confirmed you were capable of it.”

“Now I don’t want to do it anymore.”

“Your grade depends on it.”

“No, you’ll figure something out no matter what we do because you don’t want your grade to drop below a 90,” Roman replied matter-of-factly, pulling his computer out of his bag. Logan refused to answer, but leaned forward to bring Roman’s screen into view and saw that he was drawing a person. Satisfied that at least one other group member was being productive, he turned back to the project. A bit of formatting later, he sat up and rolled his neck, seeing the circle of glitter had expanded. A closer look revealed that Dee had expanded the circle to surround him and was now hanging off of the couch next to Roman, watching him draw.

“Why did you put glitter around me?”

“It’s like salt, right?”

“How is glitter like salt? That seems like an example of the idiom: comparing apples to oranges.”

“Witches are allergic to salt, and nerds are allergic to glitter and fun.”

“Falsehood. Witches have no proof of ever existing, and I am not allergic to either glitter or fun.”

“You seemed to be summoned by the pentagram.”

“I came over because Roman invited us over to work on the project.”

“Yeah, plus, you would need to add in textbooks, calculators, and student debt to summon him,” Roman pipped up, “The drawing is done by the way, what’s your email?”

“You cannot summon me other than by asking me to meet you somewhere on your phone, which is hardly magical, besides, how would you add student debt to something? My email starts with logan.berry29.”

“Sent.”

Logan opened his email and found the drawing. He saved it to his computer and added in the drawing. It was good, he begrudgingly admitted to himself. He glanced at the clock in the corner of the screen, “I have to go home. Roman, could you look over the project and make the drawings necessary? Dee, could you look over my work and ensure I did not make any grammatical errors?”

“I will, pocket protector,” Roman sighed.

“I definitely won’t,” Dee replied without looking up.

“I will see you on Monday,” Logan replied, pushing his computer into his bag.

“What about Friday?” Roman asked, standing up.

“Friday is a B day.”

“Really? It’s been like, a month.”

“There were a lot of disturbances to the schedule,” Logan shrugged, standing and stepping out of the circle. 

“Well, I’ll see you Monday,” Roman echoed Logan’s previous statement.

“Goodbye,” Logan replied, stepping beyond the boundary of the house and striking off towards his house. 


	2. Demons

Logan felt a tug of summoning and followed it up to the source, thinking it was his boss or an associate. Instead he found himself facing a group of frightened teenagers, who clearly hadn’t thought the whole demon-summoning thing through. He was surprised he was the one being summoned. Most of the time it was demons who sold their soul for power who got pulled up when a group of kids decided to try their hand at summoning something from the underworld, not the few other demons who sold their soul for knowledge.

“Do you have no curtesy for demons who have schedules to maintain?” He asked, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“You’re a demon?”

“Yes, I am. Wasn’t summoning a demon the intended result? It’s fairly difficult to summon a demon on accident,” Logan replied, looking around at what had been used to summon him. Its base was a pentagram made of rulers, and there were textbooks set at each of the 5 corners in Algebra, English, World Geography, Biology, and Chemistry. He was standing on a line of crinkled dollar bills.

“Well, we were joking about what would be needed to pass college.”

“Actually, first we were making fun of how many rulers Patton has.”

“They’re cute!”

“...then it turned into a sarcastic demon summoning ritual using our textbooks and pocket change.”

Logan looked between the three teenagers, who were probably in their last years of high school, “You managed to summon me on accident.”

“Pretty much.”

“So you’re not giving me your souls or any other offerings?”

“Wait, what other offerings do you accept?”

“Almost anything.”

“Princey’s old costume he refuses to move?”

“Hey! No fair, alright, Virgil’s oversized headphones he uses to ignore people.”

“It has to be the owner of the object who offers it,” Logan replied before they could start fighting in earnest, which he was sure they would do if he let them. Perhaps not truly in earnest, but it would certainly be more than offering objects to him.

“Alright, how much for a free college experience?”

“Objects amounting to 17,000 dollars.”

“Uh, can I offer the house?”

“That belongs to your parents.”

“Dang, do you do subsidized loans?”

“I suppose I could write a contract, although a soul would cover the cost.”

“Nah, I’ll keep this shriveled up sucker.”

Logan’s eyes flashed blue and a chill went through the room as he took a brief glance at the speaker’s soul, “On the contrary, your soul is quite full.”

“Dangit, does that mean I have to listen to hippie music and wear flower crowns?”

“No, that doesn’t mean anything in particular unless you wished to offer me or another demon your soul.”

“It was a joke.”

“Okay, do you want me to write a contract for a subsidized loan for 17,000 dollars, to be paid at a 2% interest rate?”

“Only  _ 2%?  _ What kind of demons are running the education and loan systems?”

“Those are humans.”

“Not very good ones.”

“That depends on your definition of good. Terms like good and evil are arguably meaningless because you can assign any preferred characteristics to either-”

“Are there different kinds of demons?” the kid who apparently owned all the rulers currently in the pentagram spoke up.

“Are there different kinds of humans?”

“Kind of? Like, there are people who look somewhat different or come from different places, but they’re all still peo-oh, so there are different kinds of demons like there are people with different values, experiences, and looks, but they’re all still demons?”

“Essentially yes, although all demons have a strong drive to achieve something, which lead to them giving up their soul and becoming a demon in the first place.”

“What did you give up your soul for?”

“Knowledge. Specifically, I gave my soul up for knowledge of all forces acting on every piece of earth, and the ability to pull it into a graphical format. I could activate all of it, and I would be blind walking through a field of force vectors acting on every molecule.”

“Nerd.”

“Thank you.”

“Well, it was nice talking to you, demon, but we don’t want to keep you from your schedule.”

Logan started. He had been so absorbed talking to them that he had somehow forgotten about his schedule.

“I enjoyed talking as well,” he replied honestly and the kids waved to him as he sunk back out.

“Aw, shoot, I forgot to remind him to make that contract.”

“Do you think we can summon him back?”

“Don’t! He said he was busy.”

Logan smiled faintly as they took apart the pentagram, sealing off the portal. He had no intentions of making the contract, after all, contracts signed by minors were not legally binding, and he would not bring someone with a soul into the down-under. Perhaps it was the half-soul within him that he normally crushed down that prompted the sentiment, but he preferred to think it was simple logic. Either way, it was not happening.


End file.
